


Intercambio de cintas

by Seadragonfics



Series: La cinta roja [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Hacerse cargo de los Caballeros de Oro más pequeños no siempre acaba siendo en la práctica igual que en la teoría. Este fic es secuela de estos dos: La cinta roja y La cinta blanca, pero puede entenderse perfectamente sin leerlos. Aún así, recomiendo leerlos para enriquecer el contexto de la historia. [Drabbles + Viñetas] [Saga, Aioros, Kanon, y los demás Caballeros de Oro].





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Intercambio de cintas.**

 

**1\. PRIMERA PARTE** .

 

Aquel día, los Caballeros de Oro habían salido de excursión; caminaban en fila de a dos excepto Saga, que cerraba el grupo yendo él solo en la retaguardia. Su tarea era sencilla: consistía en vigilar que el grupo mantuviese la compostura hasta llegar a destino.

Todos iban con sus respectivas cintas de color rojo o blanco, anudadas en la frente en función del grupo al que pertenecían: Mu, Shaka, Aldebarán, Aioria y Shura con cintas rojas estaban al cargo de Aioros, mientas Camus, Milo y Afrodita, que llevaban cintas blancas, quedaban bajo custodia de Saga. Ah, y el niño italiano, cuyo nombre Saga era todavía incapaz de recordar.

Así pues, el día anterior, y con ayuda del Patriarca Shion, todo había quedado preparado para que los más pequeños disfrutasen de una jornada en el campo durante la mañana siguiente, bajo supervisión de sus dos compañeros mayores. Sin embargo, llegado el momento de la verdad, y dado que el dirigente del Santuario decidió permanecer trabajando en su despacho, éste desconocía que las cosas referentes a la excursión no habían empezado demasiado bien para el grupo de Caballeros de Atenea.

Cuando no habían avanzado ni dos kilómetros a través del camino que llevaba del Santuario hasta la pradera más próxima, ya se había producido una discusión entre Afrodita y el niño italiano acerca de cual de los dos había logrado perfeccionar antes la primera técnica que habían aprendido. También se había dado un intercambio de miradas desafiantes entre Shaka y Mu acerca de quien tenía más derecho a caminar cerca de Aioros en calidad de segundo jefe de grupo. Por último, y como era de esperar, se dio una rencilla entre Milo y Aioria, quien aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo al ver distraídos a los demás para hacer la zancadilla al escorpión y lograr que éste acabase con los morros en el suelo. Por supuesto, Milo, alentado por los gritos de ánimo de otros compañeros, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse conforme con la humillación sufrida delante de todos, de modo que no pasó ni medio segundo antes de que Aioria besase también la tierra.

–¡Quietos los dos! –Aioros soltó la mano de Aldebarán, quien finalmente había sido designado como “mano derecha del jefe” para esa jornada, y avanzó a zancadas hacia donde Milo y su hermano se propinaban golpes y puñetazos que poco podían catalogarse como “cosas de niños.”

A la orden del Caballero de Sagitario, los dos pequeños detuvieron su lucha y vieron cómo éste agarraba el cuello de sus respectivas camisetas y los alzaba del suelo.

Aioros sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo. Aioros solía ser amable y contaba historias muy interesantes. Pero Aioros también podía parecer un demonio surgido del mismísimo averno cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

 


	2. Segunda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. SEGUNDA PARTE.**

 

–Piénsalo bien, Saga, somos cuatro para cada equipo. Shaka no va a cambiar de idea. Ha dejado bien claro que no quiere jugar. –Aioros, con su perenne cinta roja anudada en la frente, señaló al Caballero de Virgo, que continuaba refunfuñando a varios metros de distancia, agazapado entre unos matorrales, mientras estrujaba su cinta roja y renegaba de una actividad en grupo en la que no quería participar–. Podemos improvisar un partido de fútbol para que pasen el rato antes de volver al Santuario.

–No me convence mucho, Aioros...

Saga no las tenía todas consigo, porque a pesar de que había pasado casi una semana desde que Shion le asignase la tarea de anudarse la cinta blanca a la cabeza para hacerse cargo de Milo, Camus, Afrodita y del niño italiano, todavía no se había familiarizado del todo ellos. A Saga le parecía que le habían encomendado la horrible misión de encargarse de un atajo de mocosos rebeldes que solo conspiraban entre ellos para contradecir toda orden o petición de atención que saliera de su boca.

–Está bien, vamos a intentarlo. –Aún así, y resignado, el Caballero de Géminis cedió ante la insistencia de Sagitario. Cuando quería, Aioros hacía gala de extrema perseverancia y era capaz de convencer al más tozudo. Excepto a Shaka. Aioros no tenía nada que hacer, y llevaba siempre las de perder, frente a cualquier propuesta que se zanjase con un NO pronunciado por el Caballero de Virgo.

Pero Saga era más voluble en su determinación que otros compañeros, y a veces resultaba fácil hacerle cambiar de opinión. Finalmente, Géminis dio su brazo a torcer, al ver la expresión de alegría que se dibujaba en los rostros de la mayoría de niños que, a aquellas alturas de conversación, se habían aproximado adonde Aioros y él discutían acerca de qué actividad podían realizar con los más pequeños para matar el tiempo. Al parecer, la idea de jugar un partido de fútbol en el campo les entusiasmaba.

–Jugaremos con una condición. –Saga comenzó a hablar por lo bajo. Aioros aguzó el oído en espera de la propuesta que Saga se disponía a hacer–. Milo y Aioria no pueden estar en equipos rivales. Se van a...

–Oh, sí, tienes razón. –Aioros entrecerró los ojos y miró de soslayo a su hermano, y acto seguido al pequeño Caballero de Escorpio, quien se revolvía la melena en un vago intento por rascarse la nuca–. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

–Aioria se viene a mi equipo y tú te quedas con Camus. –Saga sonrió de medio lado. Al niño francés no le gustaban demasiado los juegos o deportes de contacto, y el fútbol era uno de ellos. Saga quería contar con un jugador aguerrido como Aioria en las filas de su equipo y para ello le era preciso desprenderse del menos participativo.

–Milo no va a querer jugar contra Camus. –Aioros anticipó lo que sucedería en cuanto ambos propusieran el cambio de grupo al francés.

–Que se aguante. Será su castigo por pegarse antes con tu hermano. –Saga se cruzó de brazos y procuró mantenerse firme en su decisión. Aioria era el mejor jugador de fútbol que había en el grupo de las cintas rojas, y sería una gran aportación para el de las cintas blancas–. Convencerlo es cosa tuya, Aioros, tú eres bueno en persuadir a los niños para que te hagan caso.

–De acuerdo...

Aioros se alejó de Saga y, a llegar junto a Camus, le susurró algo al oído. Poco después, para cuando el niño francés, Caballero de Acuario, caminaba de vuelta junto a Sagitario, Saga ya se había encargado de tener a Aioria a su lado.

–Camus, tú jugarás con nosotros y Aioria, tú irás al equipo de Saga, ¿de acuerdo? –Aioros esperó a que los pequeños aceptasen el trueque, pero no los vio muy convencidos–. Cambiaos las cintas, por favor. –Insistió, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de apercibimiento a su hermano, que ya había hecho ademán de protestar por la decisión.

 


	3. Prórroga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. PRÓRROGA.**

 

–Ha sido horrible. Eso no podía llamarse partido de fútbol, ni siquiera deporte en equipo. –El Caballero de Géminis permanecía con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos, desparramado sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras maldecía la hora en la que Aioros tuvo la idea de jugar un partido de fútbol con aquellos demonios–. Solo Aldebarán y Mu iban tras el balón. Shura se tomó muy en serio su función de guardameta y no intervenía para nada porque no se apartaba de la portería. –Sacudió la cabeza, frotando la frente contra la madera–. Los demás... Shaka se negó a jugar y nos miraba a todos con cara de disgusto desde los matorrales. Camus se fue con él al poco rato, ¡¿el francés abandonó a mitad de partido, te lo puedes creer?! –Saga se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agitó sus cabellos, como si con ello fuera a conseguir espantar los recuerdos del nefasto encuentro–. Afrodita y el italiano se desentendieron del juego enseguida y no hacían más que empujar a los únicos que participaban...  _juego duro, Catenaccio_ lo llamaron. Y Milo y Aioria... ¡Ja! ¡Esos dos se pelearon incluso jugando en el mismo bando!

–¿Y Aioros?

–Lo nunca visto: Aioros se dio por vencido y estrujó su cinta roja con impotencia... –Saga rió por lo bajo, congratulándose miserablemente en la desgracia de su compañero, que por primera vez había sido incapaz de controlar a los niños y había fracasado estrepitosamente como responsable de su grupo en la misma medida que él–. Aquello no era más que una tangana, ¡por todos los dioses! No había quien controlase a esa pandilla de  _hooligans_ .

Saga levantó la cabeza y clavó sus cansados ojos enrojecidos en unos idénticos a los suyos, que en ese momento se mostraban más despiertos, curiosos y ávidos por conocer información del exterior.

–Si hubieras estado allí, Kanon... –Saga volvió a agachar la cabeza para tocar la mesa de nuevo con la frente–. Esos niños no pueden ser dignos de ser llamados Caballeros de Atenea.

Una risa socarrona escapó de los labios del hermano del Caballero de Géminis, que para entonces había comenzado a preparar la cena que poco después compartiría con su gemelo. Antes de continuar pelando patatas, Kanon se volvió hacia la mesa sobre la que se había vuelto a derrumbar el reconocido como guardián de la Tercera Casa y pronunció en tono recriminatorio:

–No hagas un drama de esto, Saga, es evidente que no tienes mano para los niños.

–Kanon... –Una idea de dudosa calidad ética cruzó la mente del gemelo mayor–. ¿Tú podrías... –El susodicho se levantó y se acercó a su igual, le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos y las tomó entre las suyas.

–Yo qué. –El segundo habitante del Templo de los Gemelos inclinó la cabeza a un lado y frunció los labios en gesto severo. Sabía que su hermano iba a pedirle que le hiciese algún favor.

–¿Tú podrías ir con ellos la próxima vez? –Saga esbozó una sonrisa forzada y miró a su gemelo con ojos de cordero–. Shion ha decidido que mañana después del entrenamiento vayamos con los niños a visitar Rodorio. Te lo juro, hermano, necesito descansar...

 


	4. Gol de Oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was

**4\. GOL DE ORO.**

 

**[** Al día siguiente, durante la visita a Rodorio.]

 

–¡Tú!¡Deja de hacer eso de inmediato! ¡Y tú! ¡Ni se te ocurra clavarle esa rosa venenosa en la espalda a tu compañero!

Los gritos que Saga profirió provocaron estupefacción en todos los presentes, en algún que otro habitante de la aldea que paseaba a poca distancia del conjunto de Caballeros. El guardián de Géminis nunca se había mostrado tan tajante en el trato que dispensaba hacia ninguno de los miembros de su grupo, y a todos les había pillado por sorpresa.

A la orden emitida, el niño italiano soltó el ramo de flores que había hurtado del exterior de la floristería y que, con propósito maligno, se dedicaba a estrujar y a destruir con sus manos. Por su parte, el también apercibido Afrodita detuvo su acción y dejó caer la rosa que había hecho aparecer entre sus dedos y que, de no ser por la intervención de la imperante voz de su compañero mayor, habría acabado insertada entre las escápulas del Caballero de Cáncer.

–Tú ven aquí conmigo, Deathmask.

–¿Deathmask? –Cáncer señaló su propio pecho con el dedo pulgar y alzó las cejas, sorprendido por el apelativo con el que Saga se había dirigido a él. El Caballero de Géminis siempre lo llamaba “tú.” Sabía que, a pesar de pertenecer a su equipo, Saga no recordaba su nombre–. Pero yo me llamo...

–Me da igual. –Saga se desentendió del asunto. Era mucho más fácil ponerle un apodo a ese mocoso que recordar su maldito nombre verdadero–. Desde ahora te llamarás Deathmask. Por... por las asquerosas máscaras de muertos que tienes en las paredes de tu templo.

–Si tú lo dices... –El Caballero de Cáncer, conforme con el macabro pseudónimo que acaba de adquirir, metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado.

–¡A partir de ahora todos vais a hacerme caso u os enviaré a Otra Dimensión! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?! –Saga se regocijó en el temor que había generado en los niños, que lo miraban con expresiones de espanto y desagrado–. ¡Quiero a todo el mundo en fila de a dos! Yo iré en la retaguardia.

Ese día, Saga, con su cinta blanca anudada en la cabeza, les pareció a todos un muchacho completamente distinto al habitual.

 

[Más tarde, en el Templo de Géminis.]

 

–¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –Saga se asomó por encima del hombro de su hermano. Había pasado toda la tarde tumbado en el sofá sin hacer nada, solo descansar, aprovechando que su gemelo había accedido a suplirle como responsable del grupo de cintas blancas durante la excursión a Rodorio–. Tienes que contarme tu secreto, Kanon.

–No hay secreto, Saga... –El gemelo menor guiñó un ojo y se retiró la cinta blanca de la frente–. Yo, hermanito, muy al contrario que tú, sí que tengo un don para tratar con los niños.

 


End file.
